vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Li Zhuzhen
Summary Li Zhuzhen is a playable character of the video-game Shadow Hearts. He is a Taoist adept that wanders China selling his services as an exorcist to any villages willing to pay to have demons and ghosts warded off or laid-to-rest. He is the most adept magical playable character in the game and functions primarily as the quintessential black-mage. He hints at some past connection with Yuri and Bacon. Yuri skeptically dubs this old man a "Quack Oracle" at their first encounter. He first met Yuri and Alice in a village possessed with a Yamaraja. The elders from a neighboring village had hired Zhuzhen to look into the strange disturbances in Zhaoyang Village. Zhuzhen calls himself "the true ruler of the nine heavens. The absolute sage". He was accompanied with Wander Mieyuan. After defeating Yamaraja: Earth, he leaves. Later, he is met in Dalian as he tries to heal Alice of her curse caused by Li Li. Contrary to Yuri's original assessment, he is no fraud. Zhuzen is a knowledgable and experienced spirit healer, a master of Taoist magic. He was a student of Master Xifa, the guardian of the White Tiger temple at Wuhan. Also, he too is an exorcist like Alice. The trio joined forces to battle the warlock Dehuai and stop the Valorization. In order to halt the ritual, he was forced to deal the killing blow to his friend. Dehuai is his brother. After the Reverse Demon's Gate Invocation, Zhuzhen and Alice are exorcists for hire in Europe. The player sees them in Prague, Germany and are called to the small town of Bistritz. Zhuzhen has also met Yuri's father Ben Hyuga and his friend Zhongyun Zhen ten years before the game, when they saved him from Dehuai's henchmen. Ben Hyuga assisted Zhuzhen in battling Dehuai. Ben attempted to absorb the demon Dehuai had summoned, and when he failed to properly control it, Zhuzhen had no choice but to kill him. Powers and Stats Tier: 6-A Name: Master Li Zhuzhen, Ruler of the Nine-Heavens Origin: Shadow Hearts Gender: Male Age: Over 60+ Classification: Human Sage, Oracle for hire, Taoist Adept Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Fire Manipulation, Can summon storms, Alchemy, Necromancy, Mysticism, Has great mystical knowledge, Herbalism, Can perform exorcism rituals, Can form wards Attack Potency: Continent level (Took part in defeating the Meta-God, it's more likely Yuri did most of the work) Speed: Superhuman, with Lightspeed combat speed and reactions (He helped defeat Yamaraja: Wind who can travel at the speed of light early in the game, and helped defeat Soul Block who has speed of light attack speed) Lifting Strength: Peak human Striking Strength: Human Class Durability: Street level Stamina: Large Range: Extended melee range, several meters with magic Standard Equipment: Holy Peak Staff Intelligence: Highly intelligent is a wise Taoist sage, has experience in fighting and exorcising demons Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Ogre Flamedance:' Damages all enemies by hurling fireballs. *'Sirocco Blast:' Adds Fire class to target's Physical Attack. *'Nourishing Potion:' Makes a Light-class attack blessed by the gods. *'Life Sucker:' Attack with life draining darkness + Silence. *'Corpse Arm:' Arm from grave attacks all enemies + Paralysis. *'Fury Serpent:' Attack all enemies with violent snows and flood. *'Thunder Roar:' Attack all enemies with a severe thunderstorm. *'Flames of Fudo:' Fudo's raging flames burn up all enemies. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Shadow Hearts Category:Humans Category:Fire Users Category:Chi Users Category:Alchemists Category:Weather Users Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Staff Users Category:Necromancers Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Magic Users Category:Element Users Category:Playable Characters Category:Tier 6